


Meeting

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: The Dragon Prince
Genre: And idk his mom's name oops, Callum is smol, Gen, Harrow is a good Dad, and cute, and fell in love, binge watched this show, oof lets see how this goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Callum is a bit nervous when he's told he's going to meet the king.





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> i watched this show and i absoultely adore it. and, i want to see more of callum and harrow's relationship, and i was wondering how their first meeting may have gone, and so i wrote this. 
> 
> idk if they're in character but i tried my best

“You’re meeting your new father today, Callum. So be on your best behavior,” his mother instructs as she helps him pull the blue shirt over his head, grabbing the nearby red scarf to wrap it around his neck. She smiles warmly at him, poking the tip of his nose. “And remember, be nice.” 

Callum pouts a little, shifting on his feet before burying his mouth and nose in the red fabric. “Do I have to?” he asked quietly. 

His mother chuckles softly, warmth sparkling in her eyes. “Of course you do,” she said to him. “We're going to be living with him now.” 

“But why?” Callum said next, clearly upset with the news. His mama had already told him that they're going to be moving out of their cozy home. He doesn't want to move out of his home- it's warm and comfy and he likes it. He doesn't want to move into the castle. It looks big and scary and cold. “I don't wanna move there.” 

His mother bounces on the balls of her feet, shifting a little to keep her balance while crouched in front of her son. “Because I love him,” she told him, pushing a strand of Callum’s hair behind his ear. “So please give him a chance? For me?” 

Callum’s pout deepens but he eventually nods jerkily, clearly not happy with her request. She smiles once more and presses a light kiss to his forehead. 

“My sweet little prince,” she said warmly. She offers a hand to him, and he takes it reluctantly a second later. “I'll get you a new sketchbook tomorrow.” 

That earns a grin from Callum, and he nods again, much more excited with this new arrangement. “Okay!” 

“Now come on,” his mother intoned, standing back up to her full height. Her braided hair sways along the middle of her back, reaching her waist. “He’ll be waiting.” 

Callum lets his mother lead him outside, trying his best to quell his nervousness to meet the king. 

 

The large doors tower over him and Callum bites down on his lip, picking at the hem of his shirt. His mother had directed him to the Throne room, reassuring him that she would be waiting for him in the main hall. She had to stay behind to help instruct the movers where to take their things, and whose stuff was whose. 

And so Callum hesitates in front of the huge, wooden doors, scared to meet the man his mother had fallen in love with. The king. 

He shifts, dragging his teeth along the skin of his lip. The king was supposed to be waiting eagerly to meet him of all people, his mother had told him. He couldn't believe that the king would want to meet him, even if he did love his mom. Callum wasn't that special or important. 

He reaches towards the door, and stops midway, freezing all the way up his arm. He couldn't do this. He steps back, almost as if the door were about to burn him. No. He couldn't do this. He was too scared-

That's when the large doors swing open, and an tall and intimidating man steps out, a jagged, silver sword held in his hand like a cane. The man’s eyes land on the boy’s face and a confused scowl appears on his face. 

“Hello… child,” he said, and Callum frowns up at the man. This couldn't be the king, right? He wouldn't know- he's never seen the man before. “What are you doing here?” Not the king, then. His mom said he knew Callum was coming to meet him. 

Callum looks down at the ground, dragging his toes along the stone floor. “Well, um, I was, um-” 

“You're lost, aren't you?” the man said, interrupting the child with a sigh. “How'd you get past the guards? And where are you meant to be?” 

“Oh- well, um-” Callum tried again, stammering the entire way because he's never been good at talking to people, adults much less. “I'm here to-”

“Viren?” said a new, deep voice, and the tall man looks over his shoulder. “What seems to be the problem?” 

“There's a child here, Sire. But don't worry, I'll just fetch the guards-” 

“Wait, a child?” the new voice interrupts the tall man and Callum can't deny the pleasure he feels because of this. The man had interrupted him, and now he was getting interrupted. “Stand aside, Viren.” 

The man- Viren- does so, and a large man with a crown around his head steps forward. Ah. Crown. He must be the king. He also kind of reminds Callum of coffee in a way… he had that kind of smell, oddly enough. 

As soon as the king sees Callum, his eyes sparkle and he crouches down to be at eye level with the small boy. “You must be Callum,” he said warmly. 

“Y- yes sir,” he said quickly, throwing a hand up in offering. The smile only grows on the king’s lips as he takes the offered hand in a firm grip, shaking it lightly. 

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Callum,” the man said, almost as if he were testing the name. “Your mother spoke very highly of you. I am Harrow.” 

Harrow. Callum likes that name. “N- nice to meet you, too, Sire…” he mumbles, recalling the word Verin has used. 

“Please, call me Harrow,” the king said kindly. Then he glances up at the intimidating man. “Viren, you are excused. That will be all.” 

Viren looks from the child to the king before nodding. He walks away, the tip of his sword cane clicking as he disappears. 

There's a moment of silence where neither king nor child says anything. Callum isn't sure what to say. He doesn't know this man, and he's supposed to be living with him later this week. He resumes chewing on his lip- a small habit he has when he gets nervous. Then, Harrow stands. “Come, Callum, I want to give you something,” he said finally. He then stands, holding one of the huge doors open, and Callum slowly steps inside, momentarily taken aback by the largeness of the Throne room. 

Harrow walks to the other side of the room and grabs something from the throne before he stands before Callum once more, kneeling back down. Callum watches him curiously, craning his neck to try and see what the king had grabbed. 

A thick book is then held out in front of the king, and Callum’s eyes widen. He can't read as well yet, but he always does love it when his mom reads stories to him. He can already feel a smile tugging his lips upwards as he looks at the book’s cover- it has a few lines crisscrossing the surface, and the whole book is held closer by a small clasp. 

He stares at it a moment longer, until the king speaks again. “This is for you, Callum,” Harrow informs him in that gentle and deep voice of his. Callum looks up at him for a moment before slowly reaching out, grabbing either edge of the book. “It's a sketchbook- your mother did tell me how much you like to draw.” 

Callum’s smile grows bigger at this information, and he hesitantly pulls the book from the king’s hands and into his own, hugging it to his chest. It's true: Callum does love drawing. While he isn't talented in many other aspects, he has always had an affinity with drawing. If he gets his hands on any kind of paper, it will soon become covered with doodles and sketches. 

He then looks back at the king through his lashes, remembering his manners. “Thank you, sir,” he said softly. 

“Of course,” Harrow said and that smile is so warm and gentle. “I hope… we can get to know one another.” 

And yeah. Harrow seems like a nice guy. Callum could see why his mom liked him. He nods slowly, his smile returning to his lips. “Me too.” 

Maybe moving into the castle wouldn't be too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you think and if you want more cause i kinda wanna write more


End file.
